CP - February, 2388
This page chronicles posts #17551-17670 and spans the time of February 1st to February 29th of the year 2388. *CP - January, 2388 *CP - March, 2388 Earth Plots First Week Deciding to come to MIRAAL A’TROM’s quarters in Jakarta, ZAYN VONDREHLE talks to her and some of the sexual tension is released before they have sex for the first time. In Brazil, MERIK EVEK and MINIYA MUNROE go to the beach and get a bit further in their relationship by ‘going all the way’ which involves just French kissing! Fourth Week Talking together, KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA have some concerns about Zayn Vondrehle and his increasingly withdrawn behaviour, even with Miraal there to distract him. ANTHONY NORAD is on Earth after breaking up with Mixie who has left him for a final chance with Keevan. Leaving him with the kids, he has lost Ivan Bridges-Norad to Mixie’s father and sister, so he talks to VYLIN ELBRUNNE about getting main custody of his step-son. ANTHONY moves into a place in Hawaii since his mother is still in the Malibu house. He goes to his neighbour MARIAME ALMIN (now LOMAX) and invites her to a housewarming party on the weekend – something she declines. During ANTHONY’s party, he has the music up really loud which prompts MARIAME to go over and tell him to turn it down. When he agrees o if she comes in for a drink and dance she gives in and finds him to be rather good looking. In the morning, N’LANI inquires with MARIAME about the new neighbour and they gossip about him, Lani warning her friend to be careful with her feelings. Cardassia Plots Third Week During a normal day out, DURAS VENIK is shocked to find that OZARA VENIK is in the middle of a miscarriage. CELAR BERN doesn’t know what to do and all the blood makes him think his mother is dying. When the drama sets off KOHSII VENIK into early labour, she goes to the hospital too with JEVRIN VENIK, BRY VENIK and DARIN VENIK. In the hospital, DURAS sees KOHSII and their new son JORET VENIK who was born early but healthy (February 20, 2388). Fourth Week Seeking out his wife, DURAS VENIK talks to OZARA VENIK about her miscarriage and explains everything will be okay. Ozara feels broken and he reassures her she isn’t but they should wait to try again. Bajor Plots First Week Arriving back to the planet from her trip to Risa, KATAL UNA has a frank discussion with MARCUS WOLFE, explaining to him that she will marry him if he is able to leave Tara and make renovations to his home. BENJAMIN WOLFE starts to notice that something is up with his father MARCUS and is excited to find out that he will be getting a family again. KARYN DAX-WOLFE hears about this from BENJAMIN and starts to get the feeling that maybe things will work out for the best. MARUCS implements the first part of his requirements and talks to TARA VONDREHLE and breaks up with her. Unconvinced, at first, that it wasn’t the end, Tara begs him to take her back but he holds fast. TARA finally decides she can’t keep the things MARCUS gave her and returns to his home with the things, only to have him tell her about a Cardassian exchange program. She takes her things back with her and offers to consider the exchange. MARCUS has to carry on with his life and makes his way back to Asgard, where he interviews IJAMA VARIS about her religion and how she managed to get into the community. TARA is discovered by KATRIONA NEBRISI who comforts her and encourages her to go to Prime – to the point Katriona offers to go with her as company. Going out to forget, TARA and KATRIONA get drunk and party when they run into CHIARO DHOW but before anything can happen they sober up and head home. MARCUS is having a hard time coping with the break up from Tara but talks to KATAL about it and assures her it is worth what he is going to get in the long run. Second Week Keeping up with his academic study, MARCUS WOLFE interviews NERYS DORR only to find out that she is Tara’s half-sister. He talks to her about how Tara is doing and asks her to send a message to her. KATAL UNA and MARCUS come together and talk to UNA-KORAN JATAR about her decision with Carill. Jatar seems to understand and Marcus is quick to participate in Jatar’s interest of the news. MARCUS takes JATAR to Asgard and on a tour of the place wanting him to see the little details and is impressed by the boy’s good eye and imagination. MARCUS ends his tour by talking to OVI MERU but is a little shocked by how adamant she was about how awesome Yintar was. MARUCS and KATAL get together once more and talk to MYLEE MAWZIKI-UNA and N’LANI UNA about their new relationship and there were mixed feelings from the girls. Next, KATAL and MARCUS talk to LAUREN UNA and LUKE UNA about the future but Lauren has a tantrum because she is so attached to Carill and doesn’t want to lose him as a father. BENJAMIN WOLFE is working on his school project with T’REL and NNNG”TKT when he voices some of his issues with the Xindi only to feel conflicted when the Xindo makes him feel bad for being a jerk. Third Week Going to class for a mandatory Bajoran religions course, TARA VONDREHLE is horrified to find out that there will be a substitute teacher filling in and that teacher is MARCUS WOLFE. Marcus is shocked as well and finds the whole experience awkward. KARYN DAX-WOLFE sends a communication to LINCOLN TREDWAY and they talk about the summer. When N’LANI UNA comes back to the house her and Karyn go off and play. MARCUS catches up with TARA wanting to talk to her about the class and how to go about it. She explains her ideas about things before once more trying to have him take her back but he holdsfast. Upset, TARA seeks out comfort with KATRIONA NEBRISI and they go to the Game of Thrones holodeck program before becoming intimate. MARCUS continues to have guilt about Tara and talks to KATAL UNA about the whole thing, being honest with her about Tara’s come-ons. Going to school, BENJAMIN talks to SITO MARIN about some of his class issues regarding his assignment with the Xindi and Vulcan, but doesn’t hear anything he wants to. Fourth Week Noting that TARA VONDREHLE has skipped class, MARCUS WOLFE seeks her out and confronts her about it at a cafe. She plays it cool, getting flirty to the point of teasing, telling him about her time with Katriona. TARA dresses up in something super sexy and then goes to MARCUS after class to ask some questions. Getting him alone in the office she shows him what she is wearing before leaving without much consideration to her influence on his body. #02 February, 2388 #02 February, 2388 #02 February, 2388